


Thou Shalt Not Covet Thy Brother's Friend

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: In the eighteen months since James has left school, Scorpius has grown up. James likes it rather too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



_Thou shalt not covet thy brother's friend. Thou shalt not covet thy brother's friend._

“Oh, Merlin's balls,” James muttered desperately, walking into the kitchen on Christmas Eve and catching a far too arousing glimpse of Scorpius Malfoy's arse, dressed in some extremely tight trousers. He turned to leave, and collided with Al, just coming in.

“What's up with you?” Al demanded in surprise.

James glared at him. No way was he about to tell Al what was up. “Forgot my wand,” he said, shoving past his brother.

“What, and you're going to need to hex your breakfast?” Al called after him.

James ignored him, and to his relief Al gave up, going further into the kitchen and sitting down next to Scorpius as James climbed the stairs to his room.

Scorpius Malfoy had been staying two days, and James was going to go mad any time soon. The bloody kid – except he wasn't a kid, not any more – had managed, in the year and a bit since James left Hogwarts, to transform from a rangy child, all elbows and knees, into a slender but muscular, and decidedly gorgeous, young man. He was also, James knew, of age. And he was still utterly and _completely_ off limits because he was Al's best friend, and under no circumstances did you date your brother's best friend. You certainly didn't push him down onto the Christmas breakfast table and shag him silly in front of your entire family, no matter how tempting a prospect that sometimes seemed.

Fuck. Fuck, fuckity fuckity fuckity bollocks fuck fuck. Scorpius bloody Malfoy was going to be the death of him.

James took refuge in his own room, leaning against his door and trying to talk his recalcitrant cock out of its eager interest. There was nothing appealing about Malfoy, he told it (and himself) firmly. Nothing. Not that arse. Not that body. And definitely not the shy smile and stammering comments that Malfoy had made to James since he'd arrived, which were so bloody sweet as to be almost irresistible. Scorpius was just a pain in the arse (no, please could they get off the subject of arses, when it came to Scorpius Malfoy, oh please?) friend of Al's who James could ignore and patronise with impunity. Just like he'd been doing for years, for Merlin's sake. How had the kid managed to change so much in the year since James had been out of school? And why, oh why, had he done it in such a fucking sexy way? He probably wasn't gay anyway. And making a move on James's little brother's not-gay mate would be the most humiliating act James could possibly think of. Which was reason number five hundred and thirty-one why James was really not going to do anything about it.

Except, apparently, have a rather urgent wank _right now_ because his cock still didn't seem to have realised that Scorpius was out of bounds as far as it was concerned. Growling to himself, James cast a locking spell, and a silencing spell for good measure, and set to business. And if he fantasised about a young blond teen with an arse to die for, that was nobody's business but his own, thank you very much.


End file.
